


Peter Makes Steve a Weeb

by taylor_tut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Precious Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A little 4 a.m. drabble request from my tumblr for Peter showing Steve anime for the first time. There's no substance to it but it's pretty pure





	Peter Makes Steve a Weeb

Steve had been sitting on the couch sulking since a battle had gone awry that afternoon. The Avengers had been so close to victory, but from what Peter had been told, the baddie had worm-holed away and they hadn't been able to track him down, but not before leveling half of Central Park. It had been unavoidable, but Steve blamed himself when these kinds of things happened, and he'd been down about it all evening.

Tentatively, he poked his head around the corner with his laptop in his hands. 

"Captain Rogers?" he called, startling Steve from his brooding.

"Oh, hi, Peter," Steve replied sullenly, "what's up?"

Peter motioned to the seat on the couch next to him and Steve patted it as an invitation. 

"You seemed like you could use a distraction," Peter said.

Steve frowned. "Peter, we've been through this--I really just don't understand Vines--"

"--It's not Vine," Peter defended, chuckling slightly. "It's just a show." He swiveled the screen of his laptop toward Steve so he could see it.

"An animated show?" Steve asked curiously, leaning in to see better.

"Yeah!" Peter replied. "It's called anime, and it's from Japan. Some of them are kind of lame... but you might like this one."

Peter clicked on the link for the first episode of Madoka Magica, and Steve squinted a bit against the computer screen's light.

"It's very... bright," he noted. "And pink."

Peter laughed. "Just give it two episodes. If you don't like it, we can change it."

After the first episode, Steve stood up, and Peter felt a little disappointed. 

"Did you not like it?" he asked, but Steve shook his head. 

"No, I just--start that at the beginning--can you do that? Is that allowed?"

Peter nodded, refreshing the page. 

"I'll be back," he promised, turning to run toward the stairs. 

"Bucky!" he called, "I've got something to show you!"

 


End file.
